Wisdom Teeth
by SSASYD
Summary: Percy goes and gets his wisdom teeth pulled out. Afterward, when his is all loopy, he says some pretty funny things. One-shot. Percy-Jason bro moments :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought of this today and I thought it was a good idea. Please let me know what you think! I may make it a 2 shot- it depends how many reviews/favorites I get. Please check out my new story also and tell me what you think! Enjoy :)**

 _ **Annabeth**_

This was the day I had been dreading forever. Actually- I am only dreading it because Percy is. With Percy in a bad mood, this would not be a fun trip at all.

First off, about two weeks ago Percy went to the dentist to find out he has to have his wisdom teeth taken out. His reaction was priceless; his eyes got all big and sad and he went pale. Monsters and Gods don't scare him but if you put him in a dentist's chair he will freak. Not badly freak though- just squirmy, death grip on armrests kind of freak.

Anyway, he has been in a bad mood ever since. His mood was so bad for the past two weeks that campers have been coming up to ask him if he's okay. They are probably thinking- oh no, hopefully he isn't thinking about Tartarus again. But nope, he is just deathly afraid of going to the dentist. It was kind of funny in a twisted way.

Yesterday I heard Percy and Jason talking in the stables. Percy was petting blackjack while sitting on a chair and he was in one of his moods. Percy kept sighing and stroking Blackjack until Jason finally asked' "What's up bro?" Jason seemed genuinely concerned. He was most likley thinking Percy was going down Tartarus again also. I knew nothing was wrong with Percy, and it was kind of funny seeing Jason so worried about him. Except Jason didn't know the truth.

"Oh, its nothing," Percy dismissed with a wave of his hand. He started staring off into space. His black hair was flying in the wind from the breeze in the stables. He looked pathetic. He looked like he was begging for Jason to talk more to him.

"Oh, come on you can talk to me," jason had his hand in the pockets of his kahki cargo shorts. Percy slumped over and started grinning.

"Fine, fine. I dont want to go to the dentist tomorrow," Percy said as he looked up a Jason. Jason had a perfect poker face. He rolled his eyes-something I had never seen until then.

"Okay, you fought the scariest of monsters- even Mother Earth herself- and you're afraid of the dentist?!" Jason started to laugh uncontrollably. He grabbed his stomach and doubled over in a laughing fit. Who was this Jason? Percy just sat there staring at him crying and started smiling.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm a pansy," he got up and climed on Blackjack while sweeping his hair back, "Let's go ride." With that, jason climed on Temptest and was still laughing and muttering, "dentist!" Under his breath.

So today is the big day. Percy is about to pull out of the camp when Jason and Hazel run along the car.

"We're coming," they said. Percy rolled his eyes and unlocked the car to let them in. They started driving and Percy kept getting paler. I thought it was cute. I grabbed his hand and he winked at me with his sea green eyes. We arrived and we all go inside.

-2 hours later-

"Alright, here he is guys," a nurse is leading a drunk looking Percy into the waiting room. He is messing with the nurses hair in awe and holding a glass of water. Laughing gas, I thought. The nurse continues, "he will be like this for a few hours, and no food for a few hours also. It would hurt. Keep checking the bandages and replace them," the nurse pauses and eases Percy into the seat next to me and he puts the water on the table. He starts playing with button on my pocket on the butt of my jeans. I swat his hand away like a mother would to a kid playing with a toy in a store. Percy wimpers.

"it was strange," the nurse said, "when the anesthesia started to work the glass of water beside him started moving." Jason nervous laughed and said, "well that's weird." The nurse and Hazel both nodded.

I was about to say something when I saw something in the corner of my eye. Water was forming in mid air behind the nurses back. Percy was laughing and staring at the water in wonder, like he has never seen it before. "Look Annab-" I cut him off with a swift kick on the leg and the water fell back in the glass.

"Thank you for everything," I said to the nurse and shook her hand. The nurse left

I whipped around and took Percy's arm and dragged him out of the chair and out of the hospital. He was laughing at birds on the way out and Hazel was capturing it on camera.

We got into the car. I was driving, Hazel and Jason in the back, and Percy in shot gun. That was probably not a good choice on my part, he was playing with my hair all the way out to the car. I started the engine and swatted his hand away, smiling.

"Anna. . I love you so so so much," he said while slapping my cheeks. His green eyes gleamed as he seemed to look at every centimeter of my face. He grabbed my hands and rubbed circles on them with his warm fingers. "Just so much, Annie. You have the best hair and smile and laugh and you are good at fighting and your hair smells nice and you look good when you get out of the shower and you make me pancakes sometimes, like me mom.." He was rambling and staring at me, which was pretty adorable. I heard Hazel say, "Awww" from the back seat. Percy was still talking, but I was just smiling at looking at him.

I had to admit, he looked cute. He had white bandages around his black, longish hair and made his face scrunch up a little. His cheeks were puffy and red. His long eyelashes and dark, thick eyebrows were defined with his pupils dialated. He looked like he was concentrating on something, and his pointed nose scrunched up.

I followed his gaze to a retention pond a few feet away. _Oh no_ \- I thought. His eyes gleamed mischievously and he jumped out of the car, running to the pond. Jason, Hazel and I all ran out of the car to catch him.

Percy was crouched down on the side of the pond smiling and talking to three little fish. He was bouncing up and down like a little kid when he talked to them. Percy started laughing hysterically all of the sudden, grasping his stomach and falling back on the ground infront of me. His black hair tickled my feet when his head landed on my foot. His eyes were gleaming with tears from laughing so hard. His laugh was the greatest thing I ever heard. And

"They. Are. So. Funny," Percy said between laughing fits. He was definitely loopy, all right.

He was still laughing and talking to the fish about some new reality show he watches, and he went into full detail on his favorite people he also gave a life lesson to them saying, "don't do school, stay in drugs,"; he got that one a little messed up. He sat there crosslegged like a kindergartner, looking like he was talking to his life long friends. The fish just sat there, listening. I think. Maybe they weren't. I don't speak fish.

"Okay, hate to break up your reunion thing, but we have to go back to camp," I said while taking his strong, tan, calloused hands. He wobbled and leaned on me with all his weight. He grabbed my cheeks and said, "You are my dandelion," his eyes were unfocoused but he looked 100% honest. Okay Percy? I thought. Percy started playing with my hair again. What was wrong with him?

Jason and Hazel were getting all of this on video. The conversation with the fish, everything. They were holding back laughing during the talk with the fish, thinking it would upset Percy and ruin the video.

We arrived to the car with intoxicated-looking Percy and Jason shoved him in the back with him, so Percy wouldn't mess with my hair as I was driving. Percy looked like he was high; he was looking at everything like it was the first time seeing it. Hazel sat shotgun with me, and we started driving.

"Shhh, It's okay, we are almost there," Percy whispered down his shirt. Was that normal? Jason looked down his shirt wide-eyed.

"Uh-Annabeth..." Jason slowly turned his head to me with his eyebrows knitted. _Oh crap, what did he do,_ I thought.

I stopped the car on the side of the road and looked down his shirt to see three fish swimming around in a glass cup. He was hiding it. My head hit the top of the ceiling when I reeled back in surprise.

"PERCY," I yelled, "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE FISH IN YOUR SHIRT?" I sounded ridiculous saying it. I should have seen this coming. Jason was dying laughing with his head thrown back on the head rest. Hazel kept hitting her knee while laughing silently.

Percy looked up with his green eyes from the fish and a slight frown started to form. "I had to save them, so I was gonna bring them back to camp." I instantly felt bad for yelling, but I shouldn't have. He has freaking fish down his shirt?! I have the weirdest boyfriend. I deflated and sat back down, calming down. _This is getting harder every moment_ , i thought. They were fish in a pond, they didn't need saving.

I shook my head and looked to see Hazel shaking her's too. Percy was mumbling something about pie to his shirt. He kept rolling up and down the windows. I started driving and set the windows on lock. The clicking stopped and Percy scoffed.

I checked the mirror again to see what Percy was doing and I saw a little bro moment between Jason and Percy. Percy suddenly grabbed the chin of Jason and said, "Oh my gods, look at that scar there!" He jabbed Jason with his finger where the stapler scar was. "Did you know you had this, Jason?! Flyboy?! Superman?! Superboy?! Did you?" Jason nodded and said, "Yes, It is from a stapler." Percy stopped feeling Jasons lips and started laughing suddenly.

"St...apler.." He said between laughs. Jason had his shaking head in his hands. Percy sobered up quickly and grabbed Jason's face again. "Your jawline... It's so," Percy was marveling at his jaw, moving it like a peice of art, "defined". He sat there in awe for a moment. Percy sat back down in his steat and started playing with his shirt.

Jason said, "um, thanks bro?" He looked confused. And freaked out. He was about to say something else when Percy suddenly punched him in the gut. Jason doubled over in his seat and said, "what was that for man?!"

Percy looked pretty mad. He said, "Don't you ever think about stealing my sebastion, dory and nemo." To Jason. Percy moved as far away as possible in his seat away from Jason. He crossed his arms like a kid. Jason scrunched up his brows in confusion, looking at me and Hazel as if saying _what is he talking about?_ I certainly had no idea.

"What? Your fish? Nah man, never.." Jason tried to say, but Percy wasn't listening. He was staring out the window, muttering about something I couldn't hear. Jason looked unfomfortable. I was laughing hard.

Hazel, meanwhile, was getting this all on video, laughing hysterically. "I wish everyone else was here to see this," she said to me. I nodded and turned into the drive to Camp Half-Blood.

I responded, "Well, Hazel, it's you're lucky day."

 ** _Review of you want me to keep going :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! It really means alot. This chapter is about Percy all loopy at camp, then I am thinking about one last chapter about Percy's reaction to all of this! Tell me what you think :-)

Also check out my other stories!

Please review/follow/favorite

Jason

"Annie, my mouth hurts," Percy whined from beside me. He had his hand on his cheeks.

How did I get myself into this? I thought. Loopy Percy is a type of Percy I don't want to know. Annabeth was pulling into camp along with Percy, Hazel and I. Beside me, Percy was mumbling incoherent sentences to his fish. I wish that sounded more normal, but no; A son of a sea god with fish he "rescued", all hopped up on loopy gas sounds pretty normal.

Percy is slapping his cheeks annoyingly when we finally pull up to the Big House. I quickly leave a confused Percy behind in the car, and all I hear from the inside is, "it's alright, we're home now buddies". I shake my head. This is going to be the best day ever.

Percy hops out of the car in his light blue shirt with cargo pants and his bandages around his head along with the gauze in his mouth. Campers start to notice and start snickering. Percy notices somehow through his suptor, and glares at all of them. They stop laughing. Even in his current state, he was still intimidating. He whispers to his shirt, "it's okay, don't listen to them." By 3 o'clock, the whole camp knows about Percy being all high on laughing gas.

I found it funny that the sea matched Percy's personality for the day. It didn't hit me until right then that whatever mood he was in, the sea outside his cabin would react the same way. The waves were all over the place, crashing loudly then softly. Waves broke early or late, and the winds changed constantly. The tides and swells were ever-changing. It was like they didn't know how to act normal.

I stick around with Annabeth and Percy, so I could get some footage of some funny moments while Hazel went to see Frank. The first thing Percy did was run to the lake and jump in to free his stupid fish. He floated in the water, while still being dry, and was saying goodbye to his friends in the lake while tearing up. The whole situation looked like a son/daughter leaving for college, and the parents crying to see them go.

"And remember, Dory, don't let Nemo get into trouble," Percy said to one fish. He was acting out the whole parent thing perfectly, he even had the finger pointing down and everything. Annabeth was laughing pretty hard, and I couldn't help but laugh too. Percy said his final goodbyes and came out of the lake.

"They grew up so fast," Percy said onto the lake with some false seriousness. Maybe he tried to sound psychological, but the bandages around his head kinda ruined the picture. He turned around and faced Annabeth. He looked down at her leg and gasped.

"Annabeth!" He said as he picked her up bridal style. She looked scared. I would be scared too, who knows what this madman will do.

"Your leg is broken!" He pointed to a scar on her leg that has been there since the war, and she tired to keep from laughing. The situation was drawing a crowd. Percy looked worried, actually. I have no idea why he thinks her leg is broken, but it shows how much he cares for her. Or maybe he's high on magical drugs.

Percy ran over to the ledge to the lake and set her down on the edge while he jumped in. He was completely dry, again, and concentrating to try to heal her with his magic healing water powers that are so not cool. Not even a bit.

Annabeth filled with mock grace and said, "Oh my Gods! It feels better!" Percy smiled a smile that would probably be painful for him in his state.

"It's what we learn here at Camp, Annie," he says as he pulls himself out of the lake. Annabeth rolls her eyes at him, wondering why he thought they taught him that.

The camp members say in unison, "Awwwwww!" Annabeth's cheeks flush.

Percy tears his gaze off of Annabeth and stares at me. It was weird. He just stared. I didn't know what to do, and I was about to say something when he interrupted.

"I bet they don't teach those things at camp stupider," he said as he picks his fingernails. Camp Stupider? Really? Where does he come up with this? I rolled my eyes. I was not getting into a fight with Percy Jackson while he was high. And in front of nearly the whole camp. I looked around to see Piper laughing so hard she was crying. When she laughs, her eyebrows crinkle up and he eyes glisten, and I think it's about the cutest thing in the world.

Percy starts laughing hysterically like when he did during the fish incident and came over and punched me in the shoulder. "Man, I was kidding, but I'm funny. You need to write this stuff down," Percy said while laying a hand on my shoulder. Man, he is so touchey-feely, I thought. Poor Annabeth, she has to get the heart of it. He constantly keeps playing with her hair like some little kid.

Percy was about to talk again when he stopped at ran over to someone in the crowd. It was Nico DiAngelo! Percy hugged Nico, which was weird, and Nico just stood there straight as a stick. He looked uncomfortable as all campers stared at the two.

"Soooo, Percy," Nico said while staring at the bandages around Percy's face, "What is going on.." He looked around for some explanation. He stared at me and I just laughed. I know I shouldn't have, but the whole situation was funny.

"He got his wisdom teeth out," I said to Nico. He just nodded. He turned back to Percy and said, "he hasn't gotten much wiser," in a dry voice. I scoffed, since when did Nico have a sense of humor? I thought to myself. It was a terrible joke, but the whole camp laughed at Nico's attempt. Percy started laughing hysterically again, but I don't think he understood the joke.

Percy stopped suddenly and said directly at Nico, "remember when you played Mythomagic, Death Breath? And that time when Annie and I saved you and Bianca's life? Oh, Bianaca-" He was cut off by Annabeth telling him to stop and "go jump in the lake or something".

My head was buzzing. Mythomagic, Bianca? Nico's face became paler, (if that was even possible) and he looked sad. Some of the campers around me looked sad, while others looked confused. Everyone was waiting for Nico's reaction. He had a faint smile and was following Percy with his dark eyes.

Percy was heading back with an angry Annabeth to his cabin, and I followed, still trying to get the whole thing on tape. Before I left, I said to Nico, "he didn't mean it, he is high on loopy gas, everything kinda comes out." Nico nodded and smiled. "I'm sure he didn't." And with that high note I left to go to Percy's cabin.

I'm sure Percy and Annabeth will sort this problem out with Nico after Percy is all normal, I didn't need to be apart of it. But I did still feel bad for Nico. Especially since Nico has a crush on Percy and Percy is still too dumb to figure it out.

I was walking into the house when I heard Percy say, "My doctor wrote me a prescription for dailysex but my girlfriend says it says dyslexia,"

My initial reaction was, what is going on in there? I was gone one minute. By second reaction was laughter. It was the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life. I could hear Annabeth inside roaring with laughter and Percy snickering at his joke. I opened the door while still laughing and saw Percy dancing around without a shirt on. I don't know how that happened and I don't want to know, honestly.

I remembered the song he was dancing to. It was an old song from Guardians of the Galaxy. When Percy, Nico, Frank, Leo and I first saw the movie, I remember him moving to the beat in his seat, But I thought it was because of his ADHD.

"IIIIIIIIII'm hooked on a feeling," he danced towards Annabeth and took his hand out so she could dance with him. Percy was drunk dancing, nearly falling over his own feet in addition to Annabeth's.

Annabeth was laughing and singing along with him, dancing the same way he was. This was the first time I saw them let loose; at least when I saw them.

"Come on Superman, show us your moves," Percy said to me. I shook my head and thought hell no. Although, I did have to admit, it was a catchy song. I caught myself starting to sing and stopped. I sat on the edge of the unmade bed and watched the couple.

Percy and Annabeth sang every word in unison, dancing and laughing and never looking away from each other. It made me think, what other things do they do together like this? They actually seem like real teenagers without a care in the world.

The song stopped and they both fell on the bed, laughing. I sat on the edge, still looking creepy while staring at them.

Annabeth had her head on his shoulder with her arm draped over his other shoulder. Percy had his arm around her waist and was messing with her hair. Even on laughing gas, Percy still made Annabeth crazy for him.

"I'm tired Jason," Percy turned towards me. What was I supposed to do about it? Magically make him sleep? I was about to respond when his head fell on my shoulder and he fell asleep. Great. It would just be my luck if Piper were to walk in...

I took his head off my shoulder and layed him down on his pillow. I felt like I was tucking in my child. As I leave the room, I look back to see Annabeth curled up next to Percy, staring at the ceiling. She waved goodbye and I waved and headed back to the Big House.


End file.
